I forgive you
by Edfan5
Summary: Hat Girl ends up passing by the planet she had a great adventure on many years ago, when a Mafia goon invites her to park her ship for repairs she decides to take the time to visit Mafia Town and see how it had changed over the years. She encounters someone she didn't really expect to meet again...


**A word to all, Hat Kid is NOT a kid in this. This takes place in the future so she and other characters are much older. So, that's about it. On with the story!**

 **Oh, and this goes along with a timeline where Hat Kid gave up a Time Piece for Mustache Girl. However, Mustache Girl accidently screwed up somewhere and the Mafia still took over the island.**

Hat Girl laid in her bed, the covers tucked over her. Her dreams were empty and blank, she float through the grey void. It felt so, so lonely and incredibly cold. Soon a loud sound awoke her from that prison, it was her alarm clock. She could've sworn that she had set that alarm to ring in two more hours. Oh well, might as well do something productive with her early morning. She would get out of bed and stretch, she wore her white t-shirt and shorts she as a present from her family back on her home planet. She'd head out of her room and into the main control room of her ship, the ship was on auto pilot so she didn't have to worry about the ship crashing into any random planet.

She went into the kitchen to make something to eat. She'd open the kitchen cupboard and grab a small orange bowl that she would set on the counter, she would then get the unopened box of 'Chunky Puffs' she found during one of her explorations. She would then pour the chunky round balls into the bowl. She didn't even know why she was deciding to eat this stuff, she wasn't even all that hungry. Opening the fridge she would realize she had forgotten to get milk, infact she basically had everything out of it. She must of have had fast metabolism or something since she didn't have any visible fat. She would then begin eating her cereal, the cereal didn't feel filling though.

She'd soon sit down in her captain's seat that she would spin absentmindedly as she stared off into the void, feeling empty. That's when a tap sounded on the window, she'd turn to face the sound. A big beefy man with a mustache wearing a blue suit and a cooking apron, he'd knock again on the window showing that he was becoming slightly impatient. She'd quickly head to the window and she would open it a tiny bit.

"What is this, flying boat?" He'd ask, she felt like she had gone through with this before. "All boats must be in good condition when in **Mafia Town**." He'd explain, she hadn't been fixing up the ship. She had the ship driving at only 9 miles per hour since of the wear and tear it went through. "Mafia would recommend that you come to **Mafia Town** and have flying boat fixed up!" He'd exclaim, pointing towards the oddly familiar planet.

She'd nod and she would head over to the sterring wheel. She'd fly it towards the planet and land at the sea side ship landing, she would step out and look at her surroundings. **Mafia Town** , a town full of mafia cooks. She has been here before, she knew she had.

"Greetings, madem. Mafia is great mechanic! Do not worry, your flying boat will be fixed by the end of the day. I would advise you check out the great sights of **Mafia Town**!" A Mafia repairman would tell her, she'd nod as she put her hat on and hoisted her satchel. She'd head into town, all the men she passed all wore the same attire expect some were wearing aprons and others weren't. It was so loud, she didn't like loud things as much as she use to. Some of the surrounding mafia goons cat called her as she passed, others paid no mind to her, and the older ones stared at her. It gave her chills and she wanted to go to a quiet, empty place.

A Mafia goon wearing glasses and an apron with the words '#1 Directions Guy' written on it leaned against a wall, a small toothpick hung loosely from his lips as he stared off at the distance. "E-Excuse me, sir?" She'd stutter out, he'd turn his head to face her."I need to know, where is the most quiet and empty place in **Mafia Town**?" She'd ask, a pulling her bag up a bit.

"Quiet and most empty place, eh? Mafia recommend you go to old observatory/library that is in the old down town area. Here, take this map." He'd recommend, he would hand her a map of all of **Mafia Town**. She'd take the map and thank him for the help, she quickly headed to the old book store/library/observatory in the old down town area. The old down town area seemed to be a large mass of abandoned buildings and slums. She'd pass Mafia hobo's that sat in boxes, some holding small tin cans and hoping someone would drop a coin into it, and some where standing around a trash can that had been made into a makeshift campfire.

She would quickly head up the book store/library/observatory door and quickly turned the handle, she quickly head inside and she'd shut the door. She would sigh, looking down at the floor as she leaned against the door. She would look up and notice the place was rather old and dusty, but at least she could be alone here. "Who's there?" Called a female voice with a british accent from behind the shelf. Wait, there's only one british voice that she knew...

"Mustache girl..?" She'd ask, stepping forward. A girl wearing a long, patched red hood, a small chipped star medallion would step forward. She look like she did when they were younger, her mustache looked the same as it did the first time they met and last time they saw eachother.

"Hat Girl? I-Is that...really you?" She'd ask her, the mustache girl's voice became shaky. The mustache girl covered her mouth as she backed away, starting to tear up. "I'm...I'm so-" She would get cut off as Hat Girl would wrap her arms around her in a tight hug. "I forgive you..." She'd say in what was almost whisper. Mustache Girl soon wrapped her arms around her, burying her mustached face into Hat Girl's shoulder. She could feel her old friend's tears wet her jacket, but she didn't care. All she cared about was her and her alone. "Don't cry, I forgive you..."

 **I hope you all enjoyed this sad little thing, I can't wait to write more for A Hat In Time. Please tell me what I did and didn't do right.**


End file.
